Event Chest
The Event Chest is an item that allows you to summon events WITHOUT actually using the summoning items. It could even summon events that could not be normally manually summoned, like the Blood moon or the Martian Madness. It could be both crafted or found underground when War Mode starts. It will still work if brought to an non-war mode world and can also be crafted there. It's function is exactly the same as the Event Crate, which as a 10% chance to be fished in the place of an biome crate when war mode starts. Crafting *Station: Any placed Crate *1 chest(any type) *10 lihzahrd bricks *1 Temple Key *3 of any event summoning items *3 of any boss summoning items *1 of any biome key Usage To use the Event Chest, the player must place it down, and attempting to open the chest. When the player opens the chest, lightning will strike the chest and will summon an random event(requirements must be fulfilled to prevent exploits). The chances of the event are all equal(except for certain end-game events). The chest will have a 5% chance to break on the first use, and will increase by 1-5% each time the chest is used. It has a cooldown of 5-10 terraria days to prevent spam summoning, and all Event Chests are connected to circumvent the player from using different chests to spam summon. If it is still cooling down, a message will show saying:"You currently cannot summon an event" Also, using the chest once will disable the player from picking up that chest. It cannot be used while a event is active. Event Crate The Event Crate is used by just using the crate when it is in your inventory, just like how you would use a crate. Unlike the Event Chest, the crate will be consumed immediately. There is no cooldown for the crate, so the crate could be used to spam summon events. Summonable Events and requirements Pre-hardmode(only obtainable by bringing one there) *Goblin invasion(only if the player has smashed a shadow orb/crimson heart) *Blood moon(only if used at night) *Slime rain Hardmode *Frost Legion *Pirate Army *Solar eclipse(only if used during the day, and at least one mechanical boss has been defeated) *Pumpkin Moon(only if used during night, and plantera has been defeated) *Frost Moon(only if used during night, and plantera has been defeated) *Martain madness(only if golem has been defeated) *Lunar Events(only if golem has been defeated, all cultists in front of the dungeon will die and the Lunatic Cultist will not be summoned) *Mechanical Mayhem (only if Flying Shark has been defeated) War mode *The Primordial Event *Time Invasion (only if the player has acquired the Ankh Sheild) *The Judgement Day (only if it is used during the day, and a Big Boom has occured before) *Gravitational Anomaly Event *Cursed Moon (only if the world has a Moon Biome ) *Demon Invasion *Corrupt Moon *Death Moon *Full Eclipse (only if the world is Expert Mode) *Lunatic Event (only if you defeat the Lunatic Cultist AND either Trano or Necra ) *Catastrophic Warphole Event *The End(0.00000000000001% chance) Notes * However, another event chest could be used during the mechanical mayhem event. Category:Hard Mode Category:Hard Mode Items